


Starry Sky

by athaichi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuties, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fill, Star Gazing, Took Some Liberties with the Prompt, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athaichi/pseuds/athaichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Prompt Fill:</strong> A group of us agreed to go stargazing in the field in the center of campus but wow uh it’s cold out at night, wanna cuddle?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starry Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by Fandoms_Forever.
> 
> Also: yes, _Cosmic Encounters_ is a real game. It's really fun, and really complicated. Y'all should go and check it out.

**Third Person POV**

Levi didn’t know _how_ Eren had wrangled him into going star gazing with a bunch of his friends, but he had. It was probably the wide ocean green eyes that pleaded at him from under thick dark lashes, a plate of still warm chocolate chip cookies to feed his sweet tooth and the promise of kisses that convinced him. Levi shook his head at how easily he had given in once the cookies had made an appearance, mentally cursing himself. 

Eren’s hand was warm in his as he tugged Levi forward and towards the field in the center of their college campus. Levi gazed at his boyfriend, taking in how he shined under the sidewalk lamps. It was the middle of fall, and the night held a bit of a bite as it dipped into the colder temperatures of the approaching winter. Eren seemed to ignore that fact though, wearing a pair of jeans and a tank top that showed off his tan shoulders. He had a sweatshirt tied around his waist, the tip of a beanie poking out of one of the pockets. 

The two of them finally reached the field, they were met with the sight of about twenty students sprawled out over the dark green of the grass at night. There was boisterous noise coming from the group, the silhouettes of people outlined in the camping lights that someone (probably Marco) had thought to bring. Levi fiddled with the hem of the t-shirt he wore over a long sleeve dark colored shirt. His legs had started to sting in the cold air beneath his skinny jeans, but the fast paced walk from the dorm room had kept him relatively warm. Levi could only hope that warmth would last as he sat watching the stars. 

“LEVI! EREN! Over HERE!” A loud, obnoxious voice called from the gathering of bodies. Levi’s internal cursing picked up as he stopped in his path. When Eren looked back at Levi, he was met with a scowl. 

“When did Shitty Glasses get invited to this? I thought it was just _your_ friends who were doing this…” Levi trailed off, warning glinting in his steel eyes. Eren smiled sheepishly as he looked back, praying that Levi wouldn’t be _too_ mad with what he (more Jean and Armin than him) had done. 

“Uh… We-” Eren motioned to the group of his friends that was now behind him. “-thought that you might have been bored if you had to spend the whole time with just us, seeing as you don’t really know my friends that well, so… We may have invited some of your friends too?” Eren ended the statement as a question. Levi was silent for a moment, feeling almost touched by their attempt at making him feel less awkward, lips pressed tightly together, before he sighed tiredly. 

“Who did you invite? Besides the Shitty Glasses, I figured out that they’re here.” His dark mood still clouded around him, but he had lost his scowl for a more pensive look, as if calculating just _how_ badly his night was about to go. 

“Erwin, Petra, Isabel and Farlan.” Eren tried to ease the news with a sheepish smile. 

“Hmph.” Was all that Levi said after a moments consideration. Another call from the group had them both turning to look at the gathering of people. Eren turned back to Levi, tugging gently on their still connected hands as he took a step towards the lights. Levi’s shoulders slumped and he trudged forward, resigned to being pestered by Hanji, Isabel and Farlan for the rest of the night. He could only hope that perhaps Erwin and Petra might step in and save him at some point. 

The pair crossed the field quickly, their footsteps silent on the soft grass. As they grew closer to the group, they started to make out the picnic blankets and large baskets and bags of food that were scattered around. As the duo joined the crowd of people, Eren was pulled into several headlocks and back slapping hugs from his friends. Levi could recognize some of them by the descriptions that Eren had provided him. 

There was a trio, a short girl and two tall boys. The girl, Annie, Levi had met on a couple of occasions as she worked at the nearby coffee shop that he frequented. The two boys Levi assumed were Bertholdt and Reiner, who Levi guessed were together. Reiner caught Eren in a playful headlock and Bertholdt ruffled his hair. Annie and Levi exchanged slightly annoyed expressions as they gave each other a curt nod. After Eren detangled himself from Reiner, the duo moved on, greeting a brown haired girl and a bald boy in passing. By the way the girl was clutching a family sized bag of potato chips, Levi guessed that she was Sasha, and the other boy was Connie, recognizable as the only one who was bald. 

Eren stopped to greet a group of four comprised of two boys and two girls. The boy with freckles Levi assumed was Marco, supposedly one of the two sweetest people you would ever meet. The boy sitting next to him immediately picked a fight with Eren, and Levi presumed that this was the infamous Horse Face, or Jean. Despite their constant fighting, Eren assured Levi that they were actually really good friends. Next to Jean there was a small blond girl who was overshadowed by the dark haired girl sitting next to her. Levi deemed them to be Krista, the other sweetest person you would ever meet, and her girlfriend Ymir. Marco and Krista both rolled their eyes at Jean and Eren’s insults and Ymir grinned at them, egging them on wordlessly. Sighing, Levi pulled on Eren’s arm, yanking him away from his pissing contest with Jean at the same time that Marco laid his hand on Jean’s arm to calm him down. 

Finally getting a hold of himself, he led Levi towards a larger group of people gathered in a circle with what looked like playing cards. Along the way, Eren nodded to another group of four, two girls and two boys. Levi surmised that they must be Marlo, Hitch, Mina and Thomas, but he didn’t really pay them much attention as he and Eren approached the big group. As they neared, Levi could make out the faces of Mikasa, Eren’s adopted sister, and Armin, a childhood friend of both Eren and Mikasa. 

Armin was bent and in serious conversation over a book with Erwin, a tall blond boy Levi had met in high school. Next to them, Mikasa, Petra, Isabel and Farlan were bent over a game of what had initially looked like cards, but Levi wasn’t sure any more, because there were _way_ too many decks for any card game he had ever seen. Hanji was watching their game avidly, eyes darting back and forth between the different players and mouth constantly outing a barrage of commentary that everyone had seemed to tune out. Hanji, Levi had met at the same time as Erwin, and they were a gender neutral genious scientist. Isabel, a short cute redhead, and Farlan, a sandy blond boy, Levi had met during his childhood, and had become very close to. Petra, another redhead, Levi had gotten to know only because she had dated Erwin in their sophomore year of high school. Although they had broken up after being together for a couple of months, they had remained friends and were on good terms. 

Settling down on the warm blanket, Levi and Eren leaned over to start to watch the game being played. A quick glance over at the discarded box gave Levi the name of the game: _Cosmic Encounters_. Looking down at the many piles of semi-shuffled cards, tokens sitting on the brightly colored back of other cards and what looked like stereotypical UFO’s sitting on top of round pieces of colored cardboard, Levi decided it looked too complicated to even _start_ trying to understand. Judging by the way Petra, Isabel and Farlan’s eyes were glazing over as Mikasa tried to explain the rules, it was a good idea. One last sweep of Levi’s eyes found a small stand showing which step of the game they were on. _For fucks sake_. 

“-and although those are the rules, the thing to remember is that basically every card you can see in front of you bends and/or breaks those rules.” Levi caught the end of Mikasa’s explanation. He shook his head at the stupidly confusing set of rules. The groans of the other three told him they agreed wholeheartedly. 

Eren plopped down in an open space, and was almost vibrating with excitement. Belatedly, Levi realized that _Cosmic Encounters_ was one of his favorite games. Resigning himself to watch at least _one_ round (and apparently they could go on for hours), Levi wiggled into a comfier position. As Levi’s friends still tried to recuperate from their brain overdose of rules, Levi’s boyfriend and his sister got into a heated discussion of “what was a better alien to have”. Whatever that meant. 

“Loser is the best. That way you can fuck with everyone’s mind the entire _game_! That’s waaaay better than trying to win by Healer.” Eren used his hands in wild gestures to try and get his point across. 

“No Loser is NOT better. Sure you can fuck with everyone’s mind, but whenever _you_ play with it, you end up fucking with _your own mind_ , you dolt.” Mikasa rolled her eyes at her brother’s attempts at proving himself in front of his boyfriend.

“NO THAT’S… actually really accurate. Ouch Mika, you’re hurting my pride here!” Eren pouted and looked down, his cheeks slightly warming. 

“I thought that was in my job description?” Levi had to acknowledge Mikasa’s sass level. She was approaching a decent level and Levi had to admire the ease at which she handled her brother. Not that it was _hard_ , but still. 

“I see you got laid recently.” Now it was Mikasa’s cheeks that reddened. 

“What does that have to do with anything?!” She fired back at her brother, her cheeks reddening even as she pulled her rust colored scarf high on her face. 

“Everything.” Eren said in a mock serious tone. “Let me guess… Annie?” The silence that dragged on was damning. Finally, Eren gave in. “Well _tell_ us woman. Was it _good_?” He prodded her with his elbow, a stupid grin stretching his cheeks wide. 

“Eren!” Was her sharp reply, warm flags riding visibly on her cheeks. Levi huffed out a laugh, or what could be considered a laugh from the stoic man. It was rare to see a pair of adopted siblings who get along so easily, with no hesitation or tension in the air when they banter. It may have been because of the circumstances of Mikasa’s adoption, but Eren was reluctant to tell Levi what exactly happened. 

It wasn't that _Eren_ didn't want to tell Levi, but more along the lines of it not being his story to tell, but his sister’s. That was one of the reasons that Levi had accepted the invite to this star gazing thing, to try and get closer to Eren’s sister. It sounded bad in paper, but Levi was pretty sure that Eren had figured out what he was up to. And since Eren hadn't said anything about it, Levi figured that Eren didn't really mind. 

One round of _Cosmic Encounters_ passed quickly, and when Levi asked if time had really passed that fast, Eren had laughed with his head thrown back and told Levi that no, Mikasa cheated and thought it would be funny to completely obliterate the new players for fun. When Levi asked why Eren hadn't stopped her, he confessed that he had actually helped her to destroy them. Levi rolled his eyes and punched Eren’s shoulder. Levi made some comment about how pitiful Eren had needed to be in order to actually resort to beating newbies at a complicated game just to make himself feel better. Instead of being offended, Eren just laughed in that warm way he did. 

Levi _loved_ the way Eren laughed. It was a warm and full sound, one that bounced merrily off of walls instead of echoing hollowly. It was deep and rich and seemed to fill Eren with a light that only ever appeared when he was in Levi's presence. When Eren laughed, he threw his head back, throwing the strong lines of his neck into a rigid line. His eyes scrunched up, crow's feet already showing despite how young Eren was. Levi felt like every time that Eren laughed, he fell in love with him just a little bit more. 

A cool breeze ruffled Eren's hair, and Levi shivered in the wind. Eren caught it in the corner of his eye and turned to face his smaller and colder boyfriend. 

“Oh, honey. C'mere.” Eren sighed out the words as he motioned with his hands, but grew too impatient with Levi’s wide eyed stare. Gently grabbing Levi’s wrists, he pulled the other man into his side, snugging him up and into his warm rib cage. Levi's almost frozen nose came to rest right above Eren’s heart, his arms wrapping naturally around his waist as one of Eren’s hands draped across his shoulder, keeping him close. 

Sometime during the next round, Levi ended up with some type of nonalcoholic drink in his hand. Sipping it, he found it to be a cooling cup of hot chocolate. Although not what he would usually go for, it still held enough warmth to heat him in the very few places Eren couldn't reach with only one hand. 

After another round and just as Levi's friends finally started to figure out how _Cosmic Encounters_ worked, Eren quit with the excuse that he had been ignoring his boyfriend for long enough. Looking down at his watch, Levi realized that it had been about three and a half hours since he had gotten there. He had involuntarily relaxed with the murmur of the other groups in the background and the constant warmth of Eren next to him. 

As Eren coaxed his sluggish boyfriend up from the blanket, he snagged two more from an open basket. Towing Levi along, he found them a clear spot just far enough away from the group so that the light wouldn't bother their eyes as they tried to find the stars. Basically holding Levi up, Eren settled the first blanket down on the grass, smoothing it out with patient gestures. Lowering Levi down first, Eren took a seat and immediately pulled the other man into his lap, enclosing him with warm arms and a soft heart as he swung the second blanket around their shoulders. 

Levi wriggled himself into the position that he wanted, with his nose creeping up to press just to the side of Eren's neck. Eren shivered as warm breath blew along the sensitive skin, but Levi didn't seem to realize. Levi's sleepy honey voice glided across the air. 

“Tell me a story of the stars, Eren.” Eren was stunned as he stilled, but relaxed quickly. Tilting his head back he let the soft wind through leaves and the city night sounds accompany a well worn tale of Auriga and the stars that made up her constellation.

“Once upon a time, in the land of the Greeks and under the watchful eyes of the gods…”


End file.
